halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spartan: Rebirth
Introduction Its the first days of the Kepler Civil War and the whole New Kepler Order is erupting into turmoil. Connell after his exploits with the NKO, searching for Precursor and Forerunner artefacts has been tossed into the war. Now he and Gecko Team, stranded on the forgotten world of Ankou must fight the INA and survive on this dark planet. But this planet and its people were forgotten for a reason. Connell must stop the coming onslaught and prevent it from consuming the NKO... if not the galaxy. The Precursor's ultimate weapon... is reborn. Chapters Chapter I A lone falcon zoomed across the sky over the blackened city. A pungent order of smoke and burnt material filled the air. Connell glanced at the vehicle as it flew back over the mountains to the south. The mountain appeared to have an antenna poking over the summit. He turned to his left to an injured marine. Blood trickled from his face and his left arm had been slashed with a combat knife. A medic was furiously spraying the wound with a can of biofoam. A can of biofoam was a rare find. Out here on the front line of the war supplies such as this were an ultra rarity. This marine was lucky. But Connell's mind soon wandered. His commander, Commander Leonard was beckoning him over to a computer perched upon an ammo crate in a makeshift shack. The stern face of a middle aged man was frozen on the screen, illuminated by hazy blue lines running across the surface. Leonard was already talking. He was a small man in comparison to Connell. He had thin jet black hair and a somewhat wrinkled face although he was only 42. Underneath the face displayed on the screen read clearly Admiral 'Dimitry Parangosky'. The son of the dreaded Margaret Parangosky. She did really love to promote her family and friends he thought. The made way for Connell. It seemed they were discussing him already. He wondered what it could be. A promotion was unlikely although the rank of Command Master Chief would be nice. He had fought hard during the Human-Covenant war, Santo, Earth but he remembered Harvest, his homeworld. The one he had been snatched away from by ONI and enlisted into the Spartan III program there after even though he did want revenge for the death of his parents. Connell leaned against the crate as the admiral began to speak. "Ah yes, Master Chief Petty Officer Connell-B228 I believe. Its an owner to hear from a soldier of such... fame in these parts." Dimitry said. Connell was dazzled by the complement, especially the fact it was a member of the Parangosky lineage. Connell sniffed quietly. "Thank you sir." He replied softly. "Your welcome Conell." Dimitry paused. "I have orders for you directly from the top chain of command, Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood. I'm patching through now but you should again from me soon if the IFA doesn't hack our relay stations again..." the face of Dimitry switched to another face. The face of Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood. His name prominently displayed on the screen. "Connell-B228." The disgruntled admiral spoke. "Yes sir!" "As Admiral Dimitry has stated I have a personal mission for you on Ankou..." "An NKO research station has been attacked south of your position. You have several missions. One, lift the siege of the base. Two, two..." The admiral paused abruptly. Connell knew this would be big. "Well Connell, several years ago a ONI research team uncovered an object there. That base was built over it to research the base. We think it is Precursor in origin. So far we have discovered that it is coated in a thin layer of filament. The filament has a completely different chemical makeup to the artefact and appears to protect it." Another ONI coverup Connell thought to himself. He had had enough run ins with the Office of Naval Intelligence in the past. It was they who had taken him away from Harvest in the first place. "Positive sir. Do we role out now?" The screen had already gone blank. "I think that was a yes." said a voice from behind. Connell turned around. It was George. His good friend and squad mate from Gecko Team. He was carrying a shotgun in one hand. "Were rolling out now George. I think its time we woke up the other lizards." George smirked underneath his helmet as the rest of Gecko Team rounded the corner of a shelter behind the pair. They were carrying an array of weapons with them, a Spartan laser included. Anna and Paul were smiling at George and Connell. Held down by the weight of the laser he tossed it in front of Connell followed by several grenades and some other weapons. They all loaded up and fitted their helmets onto their heads. Connell jumped onto an awaiting falcon with George and Frederic. He seated himself beside George as the engines of the falcon whirled into life, ascending into the sky. Frederic, the hulking Spartan II sat in front of them, his very presence making them feel uneasy as the falcons left the shack filled street and hovered across the sky into the mountains overlooking the city of New Dublinia. Chapter II The falcon came to a stop on a rocky plateau just over the mountains. Connell stepped out of the troop bay onto the limestone surface. Grasping his rifle he glanced at the station ahead. Frederic and George walked up to him and also watched on. "IFA bastards..." Frederic grumbled. IFA soldiers had rigged the station with explosives and pelican drop ships not arrived to evacuate the soldiers. A lone pelican jetted over them completely oblivious to the super soldiers below. Frederic readied his sniper rifle and knelt down. Now lying down on the hard surface he focused the barrel of the rifle and rolled a silencer onto Connell, now hiding behind a rock face positioned perfectly for an ambush, saw that it was pointing towards a soldier wielding a pistol. He seemed to be leading the IFA here. Frederic readied himself and pressed the trigger. The bullet flew through the air for the soldier. It hit him perfectly ripping through flesh and bone. A perfect headshot Connell thought. It seemed to go unnoticed. The soldier stationed on the lower platform beneath the practically headless leader hadn't flinched. Frederic wondered if he could just kill them all off one by one if he was careful. Another shot was fired knocking that soldier flat. However another marine behind him swiftly turned around at the noise. He walked over to the corpse with what seemed to be a cannibalised assault/battle rifle. Frederic fired again continuing his silent rampage. However by now a platoon of marines had heard the shot behind them and began returning fire at the direction of the bullet. Category:Reconstruction Category:Reconstruction Stories